


I Constantly Thank God For Nannerl

by Le_Personne_Inexistant



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Personne_Inexistant/pseuds/Le_Personne_Inexistant
Summary: uhhh yeah had to repost for....reasons.....If you're unfamiliar with this fic here's the dealio: Wolfgang fucks up a lot and Nannerl worries a lot. On the bright side, Aloysia is always happy to help her girlfriend clean up her brother's messes. Unfortunately, though, they have a lot to clean up, especially when Antonio Salieri is involved.Enjoy.





	1. Worrying

  


Having a younger brother can be tedious at times. For the eldest Mozart, tedious was an understatement. Nannerl could swear she saw some gray hairs that was undoubtedly caused by Wolfgang's constant antics and mistakes.  
Which was why when Aloysia suggested they go away to a tropical island to relax, Nannerl jumped at the opportunity. It was simply amazing, no news of disaster or trouble, just sunshine and clear skies. The place they were staying at even had a grand piano which Nannerl adored playing. Especially when her talented soprano girlfriend sang along to her melodies. Truly it felt perfect. That was, until news of her brother finally reached her. 

“You have a letter from your brother.”  
Aloysia said, making a face as she tossed the envelope to her. Nannerl gave her a quick peck on the lips and muttered a quick ‘thank you’ before tearing open the envelope. Her face fell as she read. 

“Babe? What’s—” 

“Oh, it's Wolfgang again! He's broke and now that Maman has died, he's all alone. I have to go back!”

Nannerl threw the letter aside and hurried to her room to pack and make a last minute trip back to Paris. 

“Nannerl, he’ll be fi—” 

“I never should have left!” 

“It’s not your fault, you—” 

“Why did I think moving away would make all this go away?” 

“Nannerl—” 

“Oh, Wolfgang, why do you this?”

“Just listen to me!” 

She froze, dropping the clothes in her hand.

“Come here,” Aloysia brought her over to the bed and gently wiped away her tears “Nannerl, stop blaming yourself for all the trouble Wolfgang is causing himself. You can't control this.” 

“But—” 

“No, just listen. You are an amazing older sister and I have so much respect for you being able to deal with all of Wolfgang’s fuckups, but damn it, it's stressing you out and you should be able to rest. Even if you were there, this would just happen over and over again. I understand how worried you are but Wolfgang is always going to end up in trouble, it’s just the way he is. Please just stay here. I want you to be happy more than anything.” 

Aloysia held her close, allowing her to cry into her shoulder. For a while they stayed like that, embracing each other tightly until Nannerl finally spoke up.

“I think you might be right. He always does this. He's too impulsive but as much as I want to, I can't change that. I can't chase after him anymore.”

She kissed her with fervor until they had to break apart for breath before continuing.

“I want to stay here with you. I want to forget about everything that went wrong.”

Aloysia smiled and embraced her again.

“Wolfgang will be fine. Hey, I even heard he got a boyfriend.”

That seemed to make Nannerl relax quite a bit.

Even though she left out the part that said boyfriend was certified, class-A fuckup, Antonio Salieri.

  



	2. Wolfgang

  


“Aloysia, come on, help me carry all this stuff.” Nannerl whined, stumbling out of the carriage holding two suitcases and her own handbag. “Sorry, but you're the one who insisted we check up on Wolfgang for a few days.” The soprano replied, sticking out her tongue. She sighed and knocked on the door of the rundown apartment Wolfgang had rented.

First, they heard nothing but leaves rustling in the cool summer wind. Then, some stumbling and vulgar swearing. A pot of ink being spilled. The door suddenly flung open and there stood the younger Mozart, clothes stained with ink, hair sticking out in places, and dark bags under his eyes from sleepless nights spent composing. Nevertheless, he was in good spirits.

“You’re finally here, Nan! And you brought Aloysia, too! How are things going with you two? Oh, and wait till you hear my newest piece! It's certain to be a hit!” He exclaimed, giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

“Things are going great, thank you for asking and I can't wait to hear what you wrote. How are things going with you and your boyfriend?” Nannerl replied while Aloysia simply rolled her eyes at the overeager composer.

“My….boyfriend?” Wolfgang gave a confused look.

“That other composer you're always talking about. The Italian. Antonio, I think his name is.” Aloysia said, raising an eyebrow. The look on Wolfgang’s face shifted from confused to slightly annoyed.

“Oh. Salieri. He’s not my boyfriend. I mean, I wouldn't have minded if he was had he not sabotaged my opera.” He gave an indignant huff. “I should've know he was jealous. You know how Papa is always warning about those Italian cabals.” Nannerl took Aloysia’s hand and pulled her outside. 

“I'll be right back! I just need to talk to Aloysia for a moment!” She called out, before turning to her with a frown on her face.

“Hey, to be fair, I really thought they were dating.”

“You said he would be fine on his own.”

“Well, he's doing fine for the most part.” 

“So he's broke, his ‘boyfriend’ might have sabotaged him, he's paranoid about cabals now, and you're saying he's fine?”

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I just wanted you to stop worrying for a while! I'll help you fix this, though!”

Nannerl sighed. “How are we supposed to do that?”

“Well, what do you say we meet this Salieri fellow ourselves?”

Nannerl sighed again, but it was really the best they could do right now. “Alright.” She said as she began to go back inside with her girlfriend. This was going to be a very long couple of days.

  



	3. Antonio

Antonio  


Nannerl, Aloysia, and Wolfgang all sat awkwardly around a small wooden table in the cramped apartment as he served them tea. The furnishings were modest, a ragged armchair, an ink stained desk, four chairs, and a bed. Really, the only thing that stood out was a piano tucked away in a corner. Nannerl hoped he was right about his newest piece being a hit. It was clear that he was just barely getting by.

“So, Wolfgang,” She looked down at her tea “, if I wanted to meet Herr Salieri, where would I find him?” Hopefully her brother wouldn't take offense to that.

He scoffed. “Probably in the emperor’s lap or something, considering how much he sucks up to him. He's always getting blocked over me, getting paid more than me. Are you going to talk to him?”

“Well, yeah. I think you're being a bit too harsh. You shouldn't be so quick to judge. Where can I actually find him?” Nannerl chastised gently.

“Fine! Go and see for yourselves! He’s usually in the palace courtyard when he's not composing.” He said petulantly, turning away from them, They quickly drank the rest of their tea and began to leave, while the composer still refused to speak to them.

“I don't get how you're related to him…” Aloysia murmured. 

“Neither do I, sometimes.” She said as they made their way to the palace.

...

The couple stood in front of the imposing building, wondering if the emperor would even allow them in. Just as Aloysia was about to knock, Nannerl caught sight figure dressed in all black in the courtyard. Presumably, that was Antonio since there was no one else around the area. It seemed like he was just about to leave, having gathered his music sheets and donning a large overcoat.

“Wait, wait! We need to talk to you!” Aloysia called out, hurrying after him.

He turned around and looked at them. “What do you want?” He asked, checking his watch. “My carriage is going to arrive in five minutes.”

“My apologizes, I'm Nannerl Mozart, this is my girlfriend Aloysia.” She introduced, slightly out of breath. 

“Wait, Nannerl Mozart? You're his sister?” Antonio raised an eyebrow. “Did Wolfgang send you to interrogate me?”

“Well, yes, I am his sister, but I assure you he didn't send us to interrogate you.” 

“Yeah, as if I would actually go through all that trouble for Wolfgang.” Aloysia added sarcastically.

“Then why are you here?”

“Wolfgang was making a lot of bold claims, that you sabotaged his opera and such. I just wanted to speak to you first before he jumps to conclusions again and hopefully convince him to drop it.” The elder Mozart explained.

“It's nice to know that you have more sense than Wolfgang. I assure you that I never did anything to try and ruin him. He's just paranoid. And so what if I get paid more? I can't help that the emperor favours me, maybe he should try being more proper, he's very vulgar, you know.” 

He checked his watch again. “Now if you'll excuse me, my carriage is waiting.” 

“Fine, you can go now.” Aloysia said. He gave a polite nod and left.

“Do you believe him?”

“I believe that he's not telling us the whole story. Let's try asking around about him. Surely, someone should know something.”

  



	4. Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be thinking "Huh, four chapters in two days. Ann's more productive than usual." My secret is that I add to this when I'm sad and I'm always sad*finger guns*. Plus, the chapters are short. Thank you again for the kind words!  
> ~Love,  
>  Ann <3

  


“Excuse me, are you familiar with Maestro Salieri?”

“Yes, I'm familiar. Why are you asking?”

“Do you know what he’s been doing the past week or so?”

“ How the hell am I supposed to know? I don't follow him around everywhere. Working on his newest piece, maybe.”

Conversations with patrons and students of Salieri were short and more or less followed that pattern. Some were kinder than others and offered bits of knowledge while others scoffed and patronized the girls. Either way, everything was vague about him. 

“How can such a well-known composer be shrouded with so much mystery?” Nannerl huffed in annoyance as they walked away from their latest noncompliant ‘witness’. 

“How anti-social can the guy possibly be?I'm positive we can find someone.” Her partner replied. “Let's go over what we know so far.”

“He arrives at the palace precisely at six a.m., he has piano lessons at 8 a.m. to 9 a.m., he has some sort of chamber music gathering at 8 p.m. and leaves some time around 10 p.m., and the rest is unaccounted for.” She groaned. 

“We came at 6 p.m.. Why did he leave early today?” Aloysia wondered aloud. “Nevermind that, we can figure that out later. It's getting late, let's go back and see if Wolfgang knows anything.”

Nannerl nodded in agreement and they both began to walk back to the apartment.

…

When they got back, Wolfgang was intently writing out the score for the third aria in his opera. 

“You two can take the bed, I'm going to be working on this all night anyway.” He said without looking up.

“But you need–”

“Don't worry about it, Nan, I'll be fine. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Just take it.” He insisted.

Aloysia muttered a quick ‘it'll be fine’ as she gently pushed Nannerl to the bed. After the day they had, they were both exhausted and it only took a minute for the both of them to soundly fall asleep.

That was, until a loud, dismayed cry woke the both of them up.

“My music sheets! They're gone!” Wolfgang was tearing apart the drawers, desperate to find the sheets. “They were here before I left for a walk!” 

“I'm sure you just mispla–” Aloysia began before she was cut off. 

“Breaking into my home and stealing my work! That's a new low for him!”

Wolfgang didn't have to say a name for the both of them to understand who he was talking about. They looked at eachother.

“Maybe that's why he left early.”

  



	5. Rosenberg

  


“What?” Wolfgang turned around. “What do you mean he left early?”

“Salieri, he–well, to be fair we don't know for certain–but he left earlier than usual. From what we managed to put together from asking other people, he goes to these meetings and doesn't leave until ten.Today he left at six.” Nannerl explained breathlessly, as she scrambled to try and find (hopefully) misplaced scores.

“Aha! I knew that he was up to something! Why else would he leave early if not to steal my work? He's been planning this!”

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, even from you!” Aloysia cried in exasperation.

“It could just be a coincidence.” Nannerl yawned. She certainly was not going to get much sleep the whole stay. “I mean, if it's bothering you that much then we’ll go confront him, though.”

“You will?!”

“We will?!”

She glanced at the clock. “In the morning.” She added.

“Nannerl, don't you think Wolfgang is being irrational? Besides he can go himself.”

“My dear Aloysia, please,” Wolfgang dramatically threw himself onto the floor in front of the two of them “I can't go ask him myself. He’ll be suspicious!

Nannerl groaned.

“You're killing your sister, you know that, Wolfie?” She gave an exaggerated sigh. “But, I suppose I can do it.”

“Fine, I'll come too. Only for you, Nannerl.”

He beamed and hugged the both of them.

“Oh, thank you so much!” He shouted in delight.

“You're too kind, Nannerl. If he were Constanze, I wouldn’t even be here.” She murmured. “I can't believe I'm doing this.”

“I guess I am too kind. Or maybe you're just a bit too mean.” She laughed. “Come on, try to get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

…

There was faint music and chatter coming from beyond the grand palace doors. It didn't seem very busy early in the morning. The girls waited near the entrance, waiting for Antonio to arrive. It wouldn’t be too difficult to pick him out–most other people wore bright colours and extravagant accessories.

Sure enough, at precisely 6 a.m., they caught sight of the “suspect”.

“Herr Salieri, good to see you. We have some questions to ask you.”

He gave an annoyed look. “So Wolfgang did send you to interrogate me.”

“We just want to know why you left so early yesterday.” Aloysia explained.

“Where I went is none of your concern, and really I don't see why you feel the need to question me about my daily life and why Wolfgang is so overtly suspicious of me. Is it because I'm Italian? Because I'll have you know I've lived in Vienna since I was 16 and people see me as a German composer so you can go ahead and tell–”

“Fine! We apologize for offending you so much.” Nannerl said in a condescendingly sweet manner. “Come on, Aloysia, let's go.”

“Do you think he's acting suspicious or just being a bitch?” The soprano asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Aloysia!” She giggled. “I think that just might be how he is. I mean, no one else knows much about him either.”

“I beg your pardon but you're Nannerl, right? Nannerl Mozart?” A tall, modestly dressed man asked

“Yes, who are you?”

“Oh, I'm Lorenzo Da Ponte. I'm working with your brother. He mentioned you before.” He said, shaking her hand politely. “And you're Aloysia Weber, correct? It's nice to meet you.”

“Have you worked with Salieri before? This is a strange request but if you have, what can you tell us about him. If you know Wolfgang I'm sure you know how suspicious he is of him.” Aloysia asked.

“Ah, yes, I'm familiar with him. As most other people, I don't know much but you might want to ask Count Rosenberg. They tend to confer a lot. Just don't mention that you're related to Wolfgang. I'm pretty sure he detests him.”

“Thank you very much, I'll keep that in mind.” Nannerl said.

“You're welcome. Rosenberg is the short one talking to Gottlieb Stephanie next to the Emperor, by the way.” He added before leaving.

Aloysia went up to Rosenberg and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him. He turned around to look at them.

“Excuse me, but may we talk to you for a moment?” She asked.

“Hmph! I'll have you know I'm in a very important discussion about the upcoming opera the Emperor is commissioning. If you have something to say, make it quick!”

They hesitated.

“Well, who do you think should compose said opera.” Nannerl asked.

“Maestro Salieri, of course! If not him, there are many more talented composers we can commission. Just as long as it's not Mozart like Stephanie is suggesting.” He said disdainfully. “I've never seen a more vulgar person before. And he insists on writing in German, too!” He scoffed.

Well, that cleared up any doubt that Rosenberg hated Wolfgang.

“What do you think Maestro Salieri thinks of him?” She asked.

“He completely agrees with me! We conversate a lot and he told me himself.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“And one last question, do you happen to know where Salieri went yesterday?”

“I assumed he went back home. I don't have the slightest idea why. We were supposed to meet yesterday!”

“Thank you, that is all we need to know.” Aloysia said.

Maybe Salieri was less of a bitch and more suspicious than they thought.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, yes, it's true! Salieri was actually regarded as a German composer and saw himself as one as well! Yeah, I read up on his biography a little(*cough* I hyperfocused on it all night *cough*)


	6. Indignation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohoho we finally see a little of what Salieri's been up to now

  


The time was 9 a.m.. At this time, Salieri’s piano lessons should have came to a close. A young man, who they assumed was his student, began to leave the palace. The teacher himself, however, was nowhere to be seen. Everything Nannerl and Aloysia learned piqued their interest more. They had to see what he was planning.

“Excuse me, but do you know where we can find Herr Salieri?” Nannerl asked the student. 

“Ah, he’s in the first room to the right of the stairs.” He replied politely, gesturing to where they should go.

“But Nannerl, he already denied that he did anything. What good is seeking him out again?” Aloysia whispered into her ear.

“Thank you very much.” She replied before pulling Aloysia along to the room. 

“I know he's not going to help us,” She said under her breath “,That's why we're not going to ask him directly.”

“We’re going to spy on him?” Aloysia hissed.

“Okay, that makes it sound really bad but he could've stolen Wolfgang’s work. From everything we heard it seems like it.” 

“You're insane.” She sighed. “I guess that comes with dating a Mozart, though.”

“Love you, too” Nannerl kissed her, before rounding the corner and approaching the door. Aloysia followed her.

The door was slightly ajar and they could just barely see into the dimly lit room. They could make out a tall coat rack in front of the door with a black overcoat hanging from one of the hooks. In their line of sight there was also a fireplace. It seemed like it was lit recently and the embers were still glowing. Salieri was out of their field of vision but they could hear pacing along with some whispering.

“His music–no, I should not like it as much as I do–he's vulgar, brash; detestable yet at the same time...” 

There was a pause. 

The sound of wine being poured. 

Then of the bottle of wine being placed down.

Then finally of the cup being placed down.

They could see his shadow being projected by the faint glow from the fireplace. Several papers were thrown amongst the coals along with a match and flames slowly began to consume the sheets.

“I cannot bear to look at them anymore, they only serve as reminders to my own mediocrity. Where’s the point in composing if I’ll never be good enough anyway?” 

There was the loud crash of a wine glass being thrown to the ground.

“Come on, I think we've seen enough. Let's go.” Nannerl mumbled, looking indignant. 

Aloysia nodded and they both walked outside. They did not hear the faint sobbing or the clash the knife made as it hit the floor.

“Can you believe it? Wolfgang actually was right! He actually stole his compositions and burned them! Just to ruin Wolfgang out of jealousy and his own insecurities! It’s not his fault that he’s so talented!” She huffed.

“I can't believe I'm actually going to have to admit that Wolfgang was right.” Aloysia muttered.

“He seemed pretty confident about this opera, too. Well, more confident than usual, but you know what I mean.”

…

They knocked on the door of the apartment. They barely finished knocking before an excited Wolfgang flung the door open.

“So did you find them?” He asked

“Well, um, technically yes and no. He, um, he burned them.” Nannerl stammered.

“What?” 

“I know I was surprised, too.”

“I knew it! I knew he was planning something like this.” Wolfgang threw on his coat and began putting on some shoes. 

“Where are you going?” Aloysia asked.

“I'm going to confront him myself!” He shouted, pushing past them.

This definitely meant bad news.

“Wait, Wolfgang are you sure about that? Confronting him isn’t going to bring your music sheets back and, while I’m as annoyed as you are, I don’t think you should be so rash.” Nannerl warned. 

“I don’t care!” He cried petulantly as he stormed towards the palace, ignoring their cautioning.

“Aloysia–”

“I know, I know, we have to go after him.” She sighed.

Wolfgang was normally very impulsive. Saying he was impulsive when he was angry, though, might just be the understatement of the century.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh poor baby ;-; i hate making him seem like a villain but ALAS, I MUST! For the drama!


End file.
